Keratin-containing fibers are in principle taken to mean all kinds of animal hair, for example wool, horsehair, angora hair, furs, feathers and products or textiles manufactured therefrom. Preferably, however, the keratinic fibers are human hair.
An attractive hairstyle is today generally regarded as an indispensable part of a well-groomed appearance. Current fashion trends often mean that, with many hair types, hairstyles which are considered stylish can only be achieved or maintained for an extended period of up to several days by using setting active substances. Hair treatment agents which bring about permanent or temporary shaping of the hair accordingly play an important role. Temporary shaping, which is intended to provide a good hold without impairing the healthy appearance of the hair, such as for example the gloss thereof, may be achieved for example by hairsprays, hair waxes, hair gels, hair mousses, setting lotions etc.
Appropriate agents for temporary shaping conventionally contain synthetic polymers as the shaping component. Preparations which contain a dissolved or dispersed polymer may be applied to the hair by means of propellant gases or by a pump mechanism. Hair gels and hair waxes in particular are, however, not generally applied directly onto the hair, but are rather distributed in the hair by means of a comb or the hands.
The most important characteristic of an agent for temporarily deforming keratinic fibers, hereinafter also designated “styling agent”, is to provide the strongest possible hold for treated fibers in the shape created. If the keratinic fibers are human hair, this is also referred to as strong styling hold or a high level of styling agent hold. Styling hold is substantially determined by the nature and quantity of the synthetic polymer used, but the further components of the styling agent may also have an influence.
In addition to a high degree of hold, styling agents must meet a whole series of further requirements. These may be broadly divided into properties on the hair, properties of the respective formulation, for example properties of the mousse, the gel or the sprayed aerosol, and properties which affect the handling of the styling agent, wherein properties on the hair are of particular importance. Particular mention should be made of moisture resistance, low tackiness and a well-balanced conditioning effect. Moreover, a styling agent should as far as possible be universally applicable to all hair types.
To meet the various requirements, a plurality of synthetic polymers have already been developed which are used in styling agents. The polymers can be subdivided into cationic, anionic, nonionic and amphoteric film-forming and/or setting polymers. When applied to the hair, the polymers ideally result in a polymer film, which on the one hand imparts a strong hold to the hairstyle, but on the other hand is sufficiently flexible not to break when stressed. If the polymer film is too brittle, “film flakes” form, i.e. residues which detach on movement of the hair and create the impression that the user of the corresponding styling agent has dandruff.
Developing styling agents which combine all the desired properties has always been and remains problematic. This is true in particular of the combination of strong hold on the one hand and simple, uniform application to the keratin-containing fibers on the other hand.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an agent for temporarily deforming and/or conditioning keratinic fibers, which agent is distinguished by a high level of hold or by an elevated conditioning effect and in particular excellent handling characteristics during application to the keratin-containing fibers.
It has surprisingly been found that this can be achieved by a combination of specific polymers. In addition to these excellent properties it has moreover proved possible, in the context of specific embodiments, to provide compositions which do not exhibit turbidity. Freedom from turbidity is particularly relevant in the context of providing aerosol compositions, since solid suspended particles may lead to clogging of the discharge nozzle of the aerosol packaging. In general, turbid, low-viscosity compositions exhibit the additional risk of sedimentation, which has a disadvantageous effect on the storage stability of the composition.